


soft touch

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [100]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: crowley entertains his angel while he's feeling small
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), acg implied
Series: gomens drabble hell [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	soft touch

there's nothing to see in the cold streets but quiet. silent, slowly drifting snow. aziraphale clings onto crowley just that slightest bit harder, his breath quickening, and he falters. staring out the bedside window, he's counting the seconds until gabriel comes home. 

but counting falls all too easily to yearning, and waiting, and _breaking._ aziraphale starts to squirm. "when will he be back?" he asks, not yet rising his head from the comforting, flat planes of crowley's chest.

"sooner than you think, little dove." crowley murmurs, sweet and smooth in his throat, like milky hot cocoa. aziraphale snuggles into him further, clutching at the soft muscles of his arms like they provided the very key to safety, to protection - and perhaps, for him, they did.

"can you tell me a story?" aziraphale says, hoping the question lays more than it stands, an unimposing plea, rather than a command. "until he comes home?"

crowley appeases him, cooing softly as he combs through his curls. "of course."

" _once upon a time, there was a very shy little serpent,_ " he begins, curving a ringlet around his thumb. " _the little serpent came to earth, and he had no idea where to go, what to do. there was so much to see, and it was all so much bigger, grander than anything he'd seen before. he was overwhelmed, you understand."_

aziraphale grasps hold of his wrist, guiding a limp, shaky thumb to his mouth, and enticing his own courage to overcome any hesitation - he gives in, and sucks without worry.

" _but just then, the serpent met a very pretty, sweet, snow white bird_ \- don't you dare start laughing, angel - _and he wanted to be friends with him, oh so very badly. the serpent fell in love, and he didn't know how to handle it. his tiny heart was so full, he feared it might burst."_

"oh goodness," aziraphale quivers, putting on a show of histrionics. "whatever will he do?"

"well, angel," crowley whispers, tucking a thumb under his chin, and kissing his wrinkled brow like a promise unsaid. "what do you think?"

aziraphale holds onto him tighter, eyes fluttering, lids starting to stutter under their own weight. "i think they ought to live happily ever after."

and though he falls asleep not long after, crowley can't resist the urge to confirm, "of course they will, my darling, of course."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @enricks


End file.
